Time Society Christmas Special: SKYFALL
by Professor What
Summary: SKYFALL is the Baker estate, which was recently sold to a traumatised child who lost his parents last Christmas. It is up to the Professor to teach the child to love Christmas again. TAKES PLACE BETWEEN BOOKS ONE AND TWO


**Sorry this is late. Never finished it in time for Christmas. DISCLAIMER: Has minor connection to 007: SKYFALL**

* * *

The Tardis engines whirred for a bit as it touched down somewhere in the mountains of Northern Scotland. I opened up the doors and poked my head out. "hhhhmmmm... this isn't Pandora. This is Scotland. And more specifically... oh no." I dropped to my knees as Persephone flew out of the Tardis.  
"Where are we? You said we would be on Pandora! Wait whats wrong?" She asked.  
"I know I shouldn't be back here ever again." I whispered pointing to a sign that read: 'SKYFALL'

"What is SKYFALL?" Persephone asked as we walked towards a large medieval-esque building.  
"SKYFALL is the Baker estate. Built with the fortune of my great grandfather George Baker. Every generation of Bakers lived here, except me who only used it as a summer home. The reason I can't come back here is because my friends from the Drake institute almost destroyed the place trying to look for secret tunnels my sophomore year. The groundskeeper almost started an interplanetary war trying to keep them in line." I explained.  
"Your childhood must have been interesting." She said churring a bit.  
"Sure was." I replied. We finally got to the door on which I knocked four times, before an old voice from inside shouted, "Coming!" When the door opened a scruffy old man by the name of David Moore who is maybe in his sixties who always carried a hunting rifle in the crook of his arm.  
"Oh master Baker. You showed up again." He said grudgingly.  
"Don't worry, she doesn't destroy things... much." I stated pushing him aside walking into SKYFALL. "I like what you've done to the place. It looks more family friendly then I remember it."  
"James, I need your help." Moore said quietly.  
"What do you need, Moore?" I turned around and asked.  
"After you left, we had to sell SKYFALL. And this one little boy came and bought it." He explained. "His parents died last Christmas Eve. He is traumatised by the idea of Christmas now. You need to help him."  
"That shouldn't be too hard. Where is the little rascal." I asked Moore.  
"He's in your suite."  
"Why is he in my suite?"  
"Well since you are the heir to SKYFALL, I wanted him to stay in the children's suite and put you in the master room."  
"I liked the children's suite. I have a lot of fond memories about that room."  
"Shall I take your bags?"  
"No I'll move the Tardis into the suite." I shouted as I ran for the stairs.

I opened the door into the children's suite. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
"Hello?" A young boy asked peeking out from behind the bed. He looked at me with the strangest expression. "Who are you?"  
"My name is the Professor, nothing less, nothing more." I stated extending my hand. He hesitantly grabbed it and shook it.  
"Why are you here?"  
"One because this is my house and forty- seven: I heard you don't like Christmas. Well for starters, with the entire commercialisation of the holiday, it has lost all meaning. Well that's off the point."  
"My parents died last Christmas." His said as his mood darkened.  
"I'll make that up for you. Is there anything you ever wanted for Christmas but you never got? But first whats your name?" I asked.  
"James. And I alway wanted to..."

Dinotopia was a great place to ride a veloceraptor. Me and James were both riding through the jungles. I did some tricks like riding on my head. James tried standing up but soon fell off. I stopped both dinosaurs to help him back up. When out of no where, a T-rex jumped out and roared at us. I told him to turn around as I pulled out my Sanctuary reptilian knock-out blaster and shot it at the creature. It barely stopped him. I turned around and rode back to the Tardis with James and we jumped in and closed the doors as the t-rex rammed its head into the blue box. I grabbed the controls and set them to the point on James' list.

Wood splintered as cannon balls struck the boat. I was busy dealing with spanish soldiers with Captain Drake while James was handling the cannons sinking many spanish ships. Drake was fighting harder then I was and was multitasking between guns, cannons, and swords. I turned to James and said, "Go into the hold and take some treasure. We need to get out of here before anyone gets hurt." James did as I said and grabbed the modern equivalent of £100,000 and we made a break for the Tardis.

Our next stop was the least dangerous, a circus in 1928. As we were heading towards the circus James fell a little bit behind and also received a call on his phone from David. Thankfully I looked back and saw him talking. That was a dangerous move to make in the past. Especially since Charlie Chaplin was across the street filming us.

That was the end of the list and we came back to SKYFALL just in time for Christmas dinner. David always made the best turkey. "James?" David slowly said out of the silence.  
"Yes?" I returned.  
"Who is that owl that you brought along?" He asked quizzically.  
"That's my girlfriend Persephone."  
"What?" James asked nearly coughing on his food.  
"Well She's from an alternate universe where owls are the dominant species." I explained. "James, one last present." As I said that I pulled out a small box from my coat and gave it to him.  
James curiously leaned across the table and picked it up. He opened it and inside was a certificate. "What is this for?" He asked looking it over. "The Frank Drake Institute for Higher Learning here by declares James of SKYFALL as a future student when he comes of age." He read. "Why does it say James of SKYFALL?" He asked.  
"Because I don't know your name." I replied.  
"It's Bond. James Bond." He said with pride.

"Do you think that that is really him?" Persephone asked in the Tardis as we were about to leave.  
"Nah, James Bond is a common name ever since Dr. No came out in '63." I said pulling some levers and typing things into the console. Persephone pushed me out of the way.  
"This time. Let me drive."


End file.
